


Sweet Treat

by flxmelxnce



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, baal doesn't like halloween, bit suggestive towards the end but not that much, just your good ol' feral nezha, vampire nezha? vampire nezha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flxmelxnce/pseuds/flxmelxnce
Summary: Baal has a love/hate relationship with Halloween.
Relationships: Baal/Nezha (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Sweet Treat

**Author's Note:**

> hello i'm back-
> 
> this also has references to baal and satyr's halloween voicelines so spoilers to those !

"Halloween? Sorry, but I'm not really interested." Baal voiced to the young captain in front of him, who was donned in his black and green suit of the Nekomancer, carrying folded garments of varying costumes that the earth primal didn't even want to ask what they were supposed to be.

"Baaaalllll come onnnnn..." Gran pouted at him, the tail at the end of his costume swishing back and forth against the wooden floorboards in woe.

Baal tsked, scowling. "Don't expect me to dress up just because you're pouting." He was never one to actively participate in holiday traditions-- maybe in simple gift giving ones like White Day or Christmas sure, but dressing up in a ridiculous garb that only served to make a fool out of himself was out of the question. He wasn't about to have Hannibal be dressed up either, as much as his feline pet was curious about what Gran had in his hands.

Gran's frown only deepened at Baal's reply, and before he knew it, the skyfarer had grabbed at his arm, attempting to tug the primal beast towards the changing rooms. "Come on Baal! Just one costume! Lala and Lolo made some really nice ones that would suit you!" He grunted out, and Baal hissed as he fought back in their small game of tug of war.

"I told you I'm not going to do it! If you want to goof around this badly, find someone else to do it with you!" Baal seethed.

"I already did! Everyone else is dressed up besides you! Even Percival agreed to put something on! With some negotiating that is..." Gran mumbled the last part but being a primal beast of sound had its perks, and Baal's face scrunched in a mixture of concern and dread at what sort of trickery Gran pulled to make even the Lord of Flames relent to wearing a costume.

However, it seemed like the young captain finally gave up in his attempt after seeing as how Baal, despite not being the most strength based primal beast, refused to budge. He let go of Baal's arm with a sigh, raising his hand in a signal of defeat. "Fine, fine. But if you don't want me to pull a trick on you, give me candy," he demanded, pointing a finger at Baal.

Baal gave the captain a baffled look. " _Candy_? All you want is _candy_?"

Gran nodded.

Baal exchanged a glance with Hannibal, who swished his blade-like tail back and forth in amusement at his owner's predicament and the latter let out a long sigh. "Fine, I'll get you candy. Wait here," he groaned, pointer finger and thumb pressed against the bridge of his nose as he turned on his heel, beginning his trek to the mess hall where the sweets were contained.

That is, until Gran grabbed onto the end of his cape.

Baal whipped his head around, gawking at the skyfarer who only childishly grinned up at him. "Don't follow me!" He hissed, prying the iridescent fabric out of Gran's hand.

"But Baal-!"

"Stop pouting-"

"It's only one costume I _promise_ -"

"For the last time I'm not going to fool around with you-" Baal cut himself off when a familiar burning resonance rang in his ears, his crimson eyes darting to the nearby window at the approaching presence.

An opportunity had presented itself to him.

He paused, sparing another glance at the brown haired captain before he sighed, stepping towards the window and pushing it open. "I'll get you your candy-- _without you_ ," Baal added on when Gran opened his mouth.

Gran blinked once, twice, and then there was a ball of purple mist in his hand. Which, from his experience in sparring with the Grandcypher captain, meant something bad.

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?" Baal grumbled.

"Yep," Gran nodded, before maneuvering his hand towards the primal beast.

But before Gran could cast his spell, Baal quickly gathered Hannibal into his arms and leapt out the window, diving into the sky below-- just in time to see a familiar figure on flaming skates dashing past.

Nezha skidded to a halt when their eyes met, and Baal only momentarily gave the wind primal a quizzical look at the garb he was wearing. But that wasn't Baal's main priority, because, well, he was currently freefalling towards Nezha.

He could activate his flying abilities, he very well could-- but upon seeing the spark of excitement in Nezha's blue eyes and the amused grin on his lips, he decided against it.

Perhaps he'd let Nezha have a bit of fun.

Baal tucked Hannibal into one arm, and outstretched his now free one.

And his point seemed to get across, as Nezha let out a thunderous laugh, one that seemed to shake the clouds and make Baal fight down his very own scoff in amusement. The wind primal swiftly moved across the skies to be directly underneath where Baal was plummeting, outstretching his own arms above him with a playful smirk plastered on his face. They both knew that regardless of what speed or what height Baal was falling from, Nezha's pure strength would withstand all if not most of it.

Baal shut his eyes when he came closer to Nezha's figure, hugging Hannibal closer to his chest as he braced for the impact. He felt Nezha's arms snake around his figure before he came into contact with the wind primal's body with a grunt-- one of Nezha's feet taking a step back from the force, but never wavering as he held Baal in the middle of the skies. Baal was thankful that Nezha didn't have his usual armour on, which would've made for a much harsher cushion than his present clothing.

Speaking of which, Baal lifted his head from where he was previously resting on Nezha's shoulder, eyeing his partner's outfit with a lifted brow. "Even you got swept up by the captain's whims?" He asked, unamused.

Nezha gave a once over of his costume. A raven suit with accents of velvet and gold, along with a swirling midnight cape with a beating scarlet underside that was torn and frayed at the ends-- reminiscent of his usual cerulean scarf, and Baal wondered if Nezha made the tears himself or if the cape was designed that way. Even his larger pair of headpieces that were formerly cobalt in colour were now charcoal, perfectly matching with the rest of his getup.

"Is it unusual looking?" Nezha asked, blinking. "The captain said I would fit this costume quite nicely, and considering I was already curious about the traditions of Halloween, I thought it would be fitting to try it on for a while..." He trailed off as he adjusted his hold on Baal, and the earth primal let out a muted yelp as Nezha hooked a hand beneath his knees, and the other came to brace his back.

Baal shot a glare at his companion before hissing as Hannibal clawed his way out of Baal's grip to jump onto Nezha's shoulder, curiously clawing at the lapels on the wind primal's suit. "Do you not think it suits me?" Nezha asked again, leaning closer to Baal's face and the latter flushed at the sudden closeness. "Gran said quite an amusing thing when he was handing the costume to me... About how a vampire is known for consuming blood to be fed, and I was a bit similar..." Nezha grinned, letting out a low, sultry laugh next to Baal's ear, and the earth primal shivered in response.

"You're... insufferable," Baal managed to mutter, pushing Nezha's face away in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. He scowled when Nezha laughed even louder, lips drawn back enough to show his sharpened canines, and a small voice in the back of his head agreed with Gran that the vampire costume indeed suited Nezha.

"So," Nezha started when his amusement mellowed, and Baal jolted out of his trance. "Care to tell me why you were falling out of the Grandcypher?"

Baal himself had momentarily forgotten why he had even pulled that stunt in the first place thanks to Nezha's mischievousness. But upon remembering what had happened prior to Nezha's arrival, Baal let out an irritated sigh-- one that made the clad in ebony raise a brow in more so curiosity than actual concern. "The captain wanted to put me in a costume but I refused, and so they asked for candy instead. I was going to go to the dining hall to get some but Gran insisted that he come with me and... I suppose one thing led to another..." he grunted out, glancing at the looming Grandcypher ship above before returning to Nezha's blue gaze.

"I see..." Nezha chuckled, casually walking back towards the ship, his flaming chariots flickering with every step he took across the skies. "But I do admit, it would be interesting to see what Gran had picked out for you in terms of costume."

"Don't you dare," Baal hissed, "I don't need another parasite on my back. And you're even worse than Gran."

"Oh? I'm wounded, Baal," Nezha feigned a pained expression, and Baal scoffed. "Personally, I think you'd look good in anything."

"I don't want to hear that from you," Baal grunted, brows creasing in annoyance when Hannibal playfully swatted Baal's face with his tail. "You have something specific in mind, don't you?" Nezha was always a meticulous one despite his usual dance of carnage, so he most likely had some sort of thought in mind already.

Nezha hummed, a casual grin playing at his lips-- far too casual for someone like Nezha and Baal knew from previous experience that the words that would leave Nezha's mouth won't be ones that he would like.

"A cat."

He almost swatted at Nezha's cheek right then and there.

" _Excuse me_?" Baal voiced incredulously, his eyes automatically floating to his very own cat, who only tipped his head to the side in curiosity at the dual elemental's words.

"Well you certainly act like one, do you not?" Nezha questioned, his flaming skates dissipating into the air as his feet touched the wooden deck of the large airship. "You like taking naps in the sunlight, fish is your favourite protein, and you're a tsundere-- wishing for attention but never verbalizing it." Nezha listed off like he had it memorized, placing Baal down when the latter pushed against his chest in protest.

"You're saying Medusa and I are alike?" Baal scoffed in disbelief, beckoning for Hannibal and frowning when the feline disobeyed, instead staying put on Nezha's shoulder. "I am _not_ a tsundere."

"That's what a tsundere would say-- and yes, believe it or not, you two show some similarities," Nezha chuckled.

Baal let out a strangled noise in complaint, turning on his heel to march towards the dining hall and feeling Nezha's resonance trailing after him. "Goofing around in a cat costume would be the last thing I would do," Baal hissed, looking down both sides of the hallway before entering the large room for the crew's hearty meals. Though, he did attempt to slam the door behind him in an attempt to get Nezha away, but even he knew that was futile-- as was proven true by Nezha easily stopping the force of the door with his hand.

"Really? Certainly it wouldn't be that bad, would it?" Nezha asked, chuckling when Baal couldn't reach the top shelf where the confectionery was stored away from the younger crewmembers. He sauntered over and effortlessly opened the wooden compartment, handing the large glass jar to Baal. "If wearing one in the presence of the crew is what's troubling you, then I have a solution."

Baal raised a brow at his companion, making eye contact with Nezha as he unscrewed the jar-- a wordless affirmation to continue.

"You can simply only wear it for me-"

Baal shoved a lollipop into Nezha's mouth.

* * *

The dreaded day finally approached. Halloween.

"You look so cute, Baally!" Satyr exclaimed when the earth primal slid out of the dressing room, a mixture of embarrassment and nervousness flooding his veins. The costume, as Gran had given to him, was a witch's garb. Plum in colour with gold trimmings and patterns laced over. It was, in fact, quite similar to his regular clothing as a primal beast-- so he supposed he should give some credit to the young captain, albeit with a grain of salt. Even Hannibal had a small witch's hat that was settled upon his head, a pair of holes cut into the base to accommodate his feline ears.

And although the witch costume itself did make Baal a bit antsy, that wasn't the core of why he was feeling especially uneasy. Baal was internally thankful that he himself was wearing a witch's hat, and that the cape slung around his shoulders didn't stray too far from his figure.

"Why did I agree to do this..." Baal sighed, freezing up when Satyr pulled open his cape.

"Hehe~ It's okay, Baally! Everyone else is dressed up too, you don't have to feel embarrassed~" Satyr reassured, and although Baal appreciated it, he needed reassurance for another problem-- a problem that he hoped to avoid for the entire evening of the yearly festivity.

"Oh, by the way, what would suit Medussy better; a white or a black cat?" Satyr suddenly piped up, averting her gaze from Baal's cape to the music primal's own hues of crimson.

"Black, since it's Halloween," Baal hummed, before he stilled in sudden realization. "Medusa's being a _cat_?" He gawked in disbelief.

"Mhm! Isn't it ironic? You two really are alike~" She giggled, grin only widening when Baal grumbled in distaste. "Black huh... I should ask Nezha for his opinion too-"

"Ask me about what?" A familiar voice inquired.

Baal wanted to jump out of the window again.

Satyr let out an excited gasp at the entrance of Nezha, who donned the same vampire costume as he had been wearing for the past week or so that the Halloween festivities had been going on for. She quickly pattered up to the wind affinity primal, eagerly circling around Nezha and admiring his outfit. "Nezha! Always looking so handsome~" Satyr complimented, giggling when Nezha ruffled her hair with a hand.

"I'm surprised you're not in costume, Satyr," Nezha mused, before his dusty blue gaze flitted over to Baal, and the latter tensed as his companion looked him over. "And I'm surprised _you're_ in costume, Baal," he hummed, a sultry note to his voice that made Baal gulp.

"I'm gonna change in a bit after I meet up with Medussy!" Satyr grinned, her lilac eyes following Nezha's to Baal's figure. "Baally took some convincing but the captain and I got him into one~ He even decided to wear some ca-"

" _Satyr_ ," Baal cut off the cheerful fire primal, internally praying that Nezha wouldn't decipher the rest of her broken sentence. "Didn't you want to ask Nezha about Medusa?"

"Oh right!" Satyr, blissfully unaware of Baal attempting to change the subject, turned back to Nezha. "Nezha, what do you think would suit Medussy better? A black cat or a white cat?"

"White, it fits her more than black," Nezha stated.

Baal frowned, "it's Halloween, black would do better."

There was a small " _uh oh_ " from Satyr.

Nezha raised a brow at Baal; a challenge. "Medusa's hair is white, a white cat would mix well with her."

Baal was never one to back down from a challenge. "But it's Halloween, and black cats are more common. To fit into the festivities more, a black cat is superior."

Nezha smirked, cerulean blue gaze turning into cobalt as he stared at Baal, and the earth primal froze in place at the sudden shift in demeanor from his companion. "Then... may I inquire as to what colour cat ears and tail you're wearing, _dear Baally_?"

 _He figured it out_ , Baal internally lamented, already attempting to hide away from Nezha's prying eyes.

"Ah! Baally's wearing the gray pair!" Satyr beamed, and Baal almost wanted to dart over and slap his hand over her mouth had he not been rooted in place by Nezha's intense stare. "So I only have white and black left for Medussy! Though, I don't think gray would've suited Medussy anyways~" She hummed.

"Perhaps you should ask the captain for his opinion, since we've come to a tie." Nezha momentarily turned his eyes away from Baal, and the music primal let out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding-- didn't even realize how Hannibal had disappeared from his shoulder and back to his consciousness.

"Oh! Good idea, Nezha!" Satyr's ears perked up, lilac eyes shining in enthusiasm. "I'll leave you two to it then! Make sure to come to the Halloween party later, 'kay?" The joyful fire primal took her leave, much to Baal's growing dread of being alone with Nezha. But before she closed the door completely, her gaze settled on Nezha, brows creasing in mock anger. "Don't mess up Baal's costume too much, Nezha. I still want to take pictures!" She pouted.

"I'll do my best~" Nezha hummed, tone a little too deep for Baal's liking.

Satyr seemed to trust Nezha enough on his word, her lips shifting back into a giddy smile as she gave a final wave to her two primal companions before shutting the door.

And from the way Nezha moved to stand in front of the door, Baal knew he wasn't getting out of this. Even if he attempted to go through a window again, both Nezha's speed and strength outmatched his.

Nezha's brow raised as he casually sauntered up to where Baal was still rooted to the ground, thumb and pointer finger pressed against his chin as he slowly circled around Baal, almost akin to a predator ensnaring their prey. "I have to admit, Baal, I didn't expect you to actually dress in costume. Much less--" Nezha was suddenly in front of Baal, tilting Baal's hat up with a finger to peak at the pair of curved gray cat ears situated on his head-- "indulging me and my request~" He purred.

"I'm not indulging you in anything," Baal hissed, cheeks beginning to burn as he pulled his hat back down. "Satyr made them and wanted me to wear them, and you know how persistent she can be-" Baal yelped when Nezha pushed back his cape, tugging at the gray cat tail attached to his lower back.

"Ah, that's why these are designed well. They match Hannibal's features," Nezha chuckled, accentuating his remark by rubbing his thumb over the tail-- which was in fact twisted and pointed like Baal's feline companion.

"If you're done messing around," Baal grunted, taking a step back to put some distance between him and Nezha. "Then we should get going."

"Come now Baal," Nezha pouted, letting go of the tail and instead snaking an arm around Baal's waist, effectively stopping the earth primal's attempt to stray. His other hand came to hook under Baal's chin, forcing Baal to lock his hues of crimson red with ocean blue. "I still haven't asked you trick or treat yet."

"Are you a child?" He scoffed, breath hitching when Nezha's hand wandered to his lower back where the tail was attached to, slowly but surely straying further down.

Nezha only gave him a grin, and Baal let out a long sigh in response. His hands, which had been resting against Nezha's chest, came up to Nezha's cheeks, making the wind primal lean down enough so that Baal could kiss him on the lips. 

Nezha hummed into the kiss, and Baal could feel his companion grinning before he opened his mouth, attempting to coax Baal's own mouth open with his tongue. And Baal obliged, lips parting for Nezha but at the last moment when Nezha slipped his tongue into Baal's mouth did he pull away from Nezha-- leaving the primal beast stunned.

Baal only cheekily grinned up at Nezha, his face already flushed but full of triumph. "Trick?" He shrugged.

Nezha blinked at him, still processing Baal's little stunt but a sigh soon left his lips. "You could've gone off easier had you given me a treat," he spoke, slowly shaking his head in what seemed like disappointment. "But so be it."

"Wha-" Baal let out a startled noise in surprise when Nezha picked him up, forcing Baal to wrap his legs around Nezha's waist to not fall back. Nezha's gaze scanned around the room before settling on the vanity table, walking over and setting Baal down on its surface. The wind primal took his place between Baal's legs, a hand firmly situated on his waist while the other cupped Baal's face, tilting it to the side to expose Baal's bare neck.

"Wait Nezha-" Baal gasped, feeling Nezha's tongue drag against the skin of his neck, his hands automatically weaving themselves into Nezha’s slicked back strands of ebony.

"You're the one who refused to give me a treat," Nezha chuckled lowly, smirking as he opened his mouth, sharp canines digging into Baal's neck, enough to draw a small droplet of blood.

" _Let's see if the kitten can survive a vampire's trick_."

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be really short cause i started writing this at 3am and all i wanted was for nezha to catch a falling baal but somehow halloween got in here and yeah... now it's 3k words-  
> very crappy but i'm trying to get back into the swing of things after not writing for a few months wahoo
> 
> anyways merry halloween new year everyone
> 
> twitter where i await playable nezha's release for another year: @flxmelxnce


End file.
